


手套与面罩

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby, 叶非, 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	手套与面罩

01

秦小曼来巡捕房之前，几乎所有人都知道罗非的另一重身份——年轻男人远远不仅是顾问那么简单，他还是笼子里的金丝雀，一只被主人宠惯了的金丝雀。

老头子养他本就是为了给巡捕房的男人们解闷的，谁知一来二去竟被迷昏了头，只把人圈在探长办公室里，平常人多看几眼都不行，更别提碰那么一两下了。

 

叶常青在走廊里碰到过罗非三四次，后者轻轻合上办公室的门，脸上还是一副平常神态，价格不菲的三件套松松地挂在身上，把全身皮肤都遮得严严实实。  
他不说话的时候很少有表情，目光交汇后才挂上一副笑模样，饱满的一双唇泛着水光，眼睛眨呀眨的，像个小孩子。

但他知道他是探长的情儿，从他红艳艳又总是湿漉漉的嘴唇就看得出来。他也知道这个眼高于顶的小侦探心里是瞧不上他的，而他却不由自主地被他吸引着，正像巡捕房里的每个男人一样。  
而他们擦肩而过的时候，总有一种莫名的熟悉感在记忆深处慢慢涌动——

 

02

叶常青知道巡捕房的很多秘密，而太聪明又知道太多的人往往不会有好下场。他深知其中世故，如今高不成低不就的处境恰好最安全，但某些日渐增长的情愫正将他一步步推离安全区。

他自然知道巡捕房某层的某个审讯室，现在已锁了好多年，窗棂和门把手都落了一层细细的灰。搞到一把钥匙自然不算难事。屋内布置与其他审讯室无异，只是窗玻璃贴上了遮光纸，整个屋子都暗得很。房间里弥漫着一股湿潮潮的奇怪味道，联系到他知道的、屋子里曾做过的那些勾当更让人反胃。  
他四下里看了看，用灰尘掩盖好自己的脚印，依原样扣上了门口的那把锁。

正要离开的时候，走廊里忽然出现了一个不该出现的人。来人看清他来的方向后神情少见地乱了一下，被一个略显夸张的摘帽礼掩盖过去。他走过他身边的时候捕捉到小侦探从未有过的不安心绪，于是用一只戴着皮手套的手轻轻握了一下罗非的手腕，感受到一阵短促的、触电般的颤抖。

也许他们有了一个仅限于两人间的秘密。

 

03

那之后他的眼神仿佛在罗非身上生了根，小侦探精致漂亮的圆耳朵、圆眼睛，饱满红润的两片唇，而他也承认自己确实有那么一点喜欢他，绝不仅仅因为那个难以启齿的秘密。

记忆被拆解，混入梦中重现。

一条长走廊，静谧的深蓝色。叶常青认得这条走廊，十几年来他每天不知要走上多少次。白纱帘被夜风掀起，唯一的暖光来自手中的电筒。  
他已经忘了当时来这里做些什么，只是跟着梦中的自己一步步向前，直到走廊转角出现一团白影子。

一双小小的赤裸的脚，踏在地面上没有声音。他跑得很急，重重撞进年轻警探怀里，棉纱做的层层叠叠的睡裙像一朵软乎乎的云。孩子柔软的发丝和纤细的脊骨在他掌心里发着抖，却又像发现了什么，推开他急急忙忙地跑走了。

转角的另一边是探长办公室。

那之后他尝试着再次在那条走廊碰到那个孩子，却只见过两三面，再之后就消失得无影无踪。这是无数个理应沉入水底的秘密之一，而那双惊慌失措的、漂亮的圆眼睛却深深刻在他脑子里，眨啊眨的，让他想起一个人。

 

04

罗非执意要去邻省把案子查个水落石出，探长必然不同意，叶常青一开门就碰上这副吹胡子瞪眼的复杂场面，进也不是，退也不是。

“你偏要去？”  
罗非漫不经心地哼了一声表示肯定。  
“……”探长低下头思索片刻，忽然把目光定到了叶常青身上，“你陪他去。”

屋里二人都愣了一下。探长带有明显警告意味的目光让他心中生出某种被看穿的错觉。  
“呃……探长你看我手里的案子还没——”  
“收拾一下，下午出发。罗非没意见吧？”

小侦探轻轻咳了一声，“悉听尊便。”

“叶常青，你先出去，我和他有话要说。”

 

他关上门，点了一根烟。  
约摸两根烟的功夫，小侦探打开门，看到他的时候微微愣了神。  
“要拿什么东西吗？我送你回去。”  
他像往常一样去搭罗非的肩，却觉得手下的背脊忽然绷紧了，像只受了惊的兔子。不同于往日的插科打诨耍贫嘴，他今天实在是安静得很，目光散散的像在发呆。

这种情况一直持续到案子结束。他偶然间发现罗非比女孩子还要纤细的腰，藏在宽宽松松的三件套下面，轻飘飘的骨架子好像随时都能飞出去似的。小侦探靠在副驾，静静地没什么动作，直到油箱耗尽了最后一滴油。  
窗外是寂静的山林。

 

“哪里不舒服吗？”  
他摇摇头。“我好累，没什么精神。”那双漂亮的眼睛缓缓眨了两下，“是不是——走不了了？”  
“嗯，怪我。”

如果听罗非的话乖乖等着，而不是急吼吼地撵着犯人满城跑，也不至于在这么个鬼地方抛锚。

“——我先睡一会儿好吗？”

他几乎还没来得及回答，罗非就轻轻闭上了眼。头微微仰着，向车门一侧斜着一点，他正好看到他精致的眉弓、鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇。

叶常青点了一根烟。如果不是这根烟，他怕他会做出什么其他的事情来。  
雪白的烟夹在黑色的皮革手套间，苍白又柔弱，让他想起身边人细细的指骨。

软软的，白白的，指尖泛着粉。

耳廓也泛着粉。皮手套轻轻蹭着耳根圆润的肉珠儿，试探着贴近脸颊。小侦探裸露在外的皮肤显示出某种接近病态的白，光滑、柔软、敏感，过于乖巧的姿态激起男人心底的某些暴戾因子。  
他捂着他下半张脸的手忽然收紧了，皮革紧贴着柔软的皮肤，他感受得到从他半张的口里呼出的热气儿，那两道漂亮的眉也挤在了一起——似乎有些过分了，他想。  
傍晚的冷空气从摇下的车窗涌进来，他就着落日点了支烟。

 

05

他们最终还是找了一家旅馆。

旅馆很小，受潮的楼梯和地板会发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响，灯光也暗得很。罗非执意要洗澡，叶常青只能好说歹说，劝着老板娘新烧些热水给他用。

真是娇气惯了，他想，脑海里又涌出那截手腕子细细滑滑的触感来，一团火从体内某个不知名的角落熊熊燃起，最终汇集到同一处——

“在干什么……？”

水声停了。声音被困意和水汽滤得又慢又软，毫无攻击性，天知道他过去有多少次想把那张嚣张不停的小嘴儿捂上。  
叶常青转过头，忽然发现罗非穿了一件西式的薄睡裙，并非蓬松的棉纱，而是垂感极好的丝绸。小侦探眼神闪了闪，避开他惊讶探寻的目光，接着道，“我困了……我要去睡了——呜！”

口鼻被牢牢捂住，男人小臂压着他脆弱的锁骨，罗非只挣了几下身子就不由自主地软下来，水汽漫上眼眶。  
箍在腰际的手臂把宽松的睡裙紧紧束在身上，显出平时从未见过的漂亮曲线。嵌在柔软胸膛上的两点硬硬地顶着布料，男人在他耳边吹了口气。

“你喜欢皮革的味道吧？”

怀里人重重抖了一下。戴黑色皮质手套的手从下腹一路向上，盖住一边软软的小奶包，只揉捏了几下就受不住似的顶起臀，长腿岔开来，好像要站不稳了。男人有意撩拨他，隔着布料用硬起的下身磨着小侦探滚圆挺翘的小屁股，又坏心思地重重撞他的腿心，手指也早溜进嘴里逗弄红色的软舌。  
暖热的湿润感从那处扩散开来，怀里人失了力，急急喘着，被口里的手指搅出意义不明的暧昧哼吟。

“上次是什么时候？”他用湿漉漉的皮手套揉他的乳尖，布料沾湿后变得透明，红肿肿的一颗，随着主人呼吸颤个不停。  
“你说什么？什么上次？”罗非声音抖着，努力说出一个完整的句子。  
捏着乳尖的手用力一拧，他夹紧了腿尖叫出声。

“上次当婊子挨艹是什么时候？别以为我不知道你们在办公室里做什么。”  
“没……没有，”怀里人胡乱摇头，“我没有再……他没有碰过我了……”  
“那他碰过哪里？这里？”男人以近乎粗暴的力度按住他的颈子，一点点慢慢下挪，皮革摩擦丝绸发出奇特的声响。软肉被推挤得变形，细瘦的身子颤抖着，脸上的表情既痛苦又欢愉。  
“他只要……只要我舔……”

 

漂亮单薄的小侦探跪在地上，嘴里含着男人膨胀的性器。他已经被调教得足够好了，知道在什么时候做些什么最能讨好男人的鸡巴。他掐着他的下颚看他，看他那对漂亮的圆眼睛和红肿的嘴唇。  
推理正确，他默默想。

叶常青在心里骂那个道貌岸然的变态老头，自己又不得不承认如今各色情绪都变成了见不得人的欲望。小侦探长长的睫毛乖顺地撇着，一颤一颤，白嫩的脸颊微微凹陷，卖力地吞吐着那根大东西。  
他看起来多干净，像个天使，男人想，却不知道曾被多少男人弄得脏乱又放荡。他按着他后脑用力冲撞了几下，抽出性器射在那张漂亮的脸上。

罗非没什么反应，任由粘稠的体液从发梢鼻尖滴下去，半开的红唇被抹上一层白，被灵活的舌尖卷进去，再开口牵出一条淫靡的细丝。  
叶常青蹲下身子看了他好久，道：“你这样子好漂亮。”

 

他把瘫坐着的小侦探扔上床，丝绸裙摆像花一样散开来，露出狼藉一片的白嫩腿根。男人强架着他膝弯迫使他张开腿，挺立的性器后面有一朵小小的、粉红色的肉花，在灼热的视线中不停颤抖着，吐出一小股一小股的清液。  
“操，”他骂了一声，“好小，像个幼女。”

罗非显然被刺激到了，粉色的小花唇蠕动着缩紧，腿根挣扎着想要并拢，却被人用力掰开，敏感处被湿濡的高温包裹侵犯。  
“不……呜啊……不要舔”  
舌尖来回描画着细嫩的肉缝，激出丰沛的甜水儿。叶常青是玩女人的高手，眼前这个虽不一样，但却最柔嫩最敏感。他怕弄坏他，于是一点一点地细细地弄，撩拨安抚每一寸饥渴颤抖着的软肉。  
“不要了……不要了”小侦探慌得摆起腰想逃，却被一双有力的手紧紧按住，灵活的舌尖钻进更深的地方。他之前从没体验过这样的感觉，好像四肢百骸都燃烧起来了，快感填满了大脑，只想打开身体获得更多。属于侦探的理智的弦已经断了，快感越积越多，暖热的水流从体内源源不断地溢出来。

 

他瘫在床上，从头到脚都一团糟。半个雪白的胸膛露出来，缀着一颗肿胀的红点子，雪白软糯的肚腹一起一伏，稀疏体毛上沾着半干的白浊。淡粉色的性器半抬着头，腿心水光一片，柔白被单上洇开一大片水渍。  
男人用戴皮手套的指尖轻轻戳弄着湿漉漉的粉色入口，花穴一张一合吮着，拔出时啵的一声响。

“你会自慰吗？”男人问。  
罗非轻轻哼了一声。  
“会戴着皮手套自慰吗？”手指忽然刺进穴口，绞起一阵咕叽咕叽的水声。  
罗非发现自己完全落了下风。也许叶常青的确是个不入流的白痴探员，但在床上不一样，事态已经向某个他无法控制的方向慢慢倾斜，而他饥渴已久的身体却深深沉迷于该死的快感。对方手指从他身体里撤出来的那一刻他几乎要发疯，男人盯着他一字一句地讲：做给我看。

侦探接过那只皮手套，有一点大，指腹和边缘都有些磨损，男人必定天天戴着它们四处奔波。薄薄的绒布内里湿透了，不知道是汗水还是其他的什么，湿黏黏的，让他脸烧得通红。  
他用那只戴着手套的手抚摸自己。雪白乳肉从黑色的皮革缝隙里溢出来，艳红肉粒被磨得又痛又痒。小侦探的手圈上自己吐着水的性器，嘴里喘个不停，皮手套被打湿后滑得要命，他弄了几下不得趣，用拇指压着敏感的顶端摩擦打转，不一会儿上下两处都泄出来。

黑手套上沾了半透明的白液，他看着他，撒娇一样地低声讲：“我弄脏了，你会怪我吗？”  
“不会，”他亲了一下他额头，抓起那只手，“再往下一点。”

叶常青想起走廊上的那个孩子，又干净又漂亮，而他现在正教他做坏事。

粉嫩的小花把沾着精液的皮手套吃进去，小侦探低低喘了一声，想像平常那样弄自己，可穴口又湿又滑，手腕也没力气，男人的手套又太大了，只能一点点慢慢地磨，与其说是快感更不如说是煎熬。  
男人用戴手套的手指拨弄柔软的舌肉和嘴唇，又捉住那只无力的手腕子，挤进紧窄的穴里快速抽插着。小侦探显然受不住了，腰胯下压，胸膛却高高挺起来，通红的乳尖微微摇晃，合不拢的两片唇吐出些零零落落的字句。

也许他当初刚进巡捕房的时候也是这样子的，叶常青想。留洋回来的小侦探年轻又漂亮，皮肤嫩得能掐出水，夜里却在审讯室里做男人们的婊子。

 

性器破开湿热的甬道一插到底，男人发出一声舒爽的喟叹。有两滴泪从小侦探眼角流出来，雪白的身体紧绷着，似乎是痛的，又细软、又娇气，怪不得惹那老头心疼被悄悄藏起来。  
他细细吻他，男人身上的皮革味道混着呛人的劣质烟草味儿，肉体撞击发出的暧昧声响绕在耳边，呻吟和喘息一半被吞进肚子里，一半传出来，直让他觉得自己是个欠操的骚货。

罗非忘了这场性事持续了多久，只记得前后两处都教人射满了，微微一抬腿就有东西流出来，他在他怀里昏睡过去，像做了一个世纪那样长的梦。

 

06

房间里空无一人。  
头部被高度贴合的面罩束缚起来，只能从口鼻处精致的细小孔洞里获取有限的氧气。浓重的皮革味儿带来某种窒息边缘的快感。  
他看不到自己的身体，但却知道被某种东西紧紧束缚着，只要微微一动，嵌进两处穴口的绳索就粗暴地摩擦着敏感的嫩肉。

一张比旅馆更结实的床，罗非想，男人的衣柜半开着，阳光被厚重的窗帘隔绝在外，房间里有未散尽的烟味儿。  
床侧有一面穿衣镜，被各色杂物挡了大半，他忽然很想看看自己现在是什么样子。

手腕被绑在床头无法起身，他眯起眼，看到领口处一截陷进雪白软肉里的黑色皮绳。罗非小口小口喘着气，镜子里的人只有一双眼睛是熟悉的，剩下全被挡得严严实实，身上穿了往日里的衬衫西裤，领口大敞着，衣料下面被人以极熟练的手法打了龟甲缚。最下端绳索勒进湿濡嫩肉，一下下摩擦着敏感的花核。  
糟透了。  
他看着镜子里的自己，想起在欧洲看过的、那些情色录像带里的女主角，热流从身体深处不断涌出，唤醒先前被男人狠狠贯穿的快感。

 

小侦探湿漉漉地靠在床头，裸露的锁骨积了一层薄薄的汗水。  
“罗顾问，我帮你请过假了。”  
男人的手按在他裆口，粗糙的布料被淫水和精液打湿，滑腻腻地摩擦着内里柔嫩的皮肤，极羞耻又极色情。  
罗非的声音被面罩挡住，变成一串单调的模糊音节，叶常青看着他笑了一下，“我想这样很久了。罗顾问又漂亮又可爱，就是有时候话有点儿多，”  
“你喜欢这个吧？”男人的手解开他的衬衫扣子，“过一会儿你会更喜欢的。”

两只少女一样的小奶包四周被皮绳紧紧勒着，黑白对比显得极为色情。察觉到男人的目光，那里一颤一颤地轻轻抖着，又不自觉地向上拱起来。  
“这么骚，”男人带薄茧的手捉住胸前一团软肉，听到一声带媚意的轻呼。“活该被男人养来做婊子。”  
叶常青隔着西裤去摸他被勒紧了的肉缝。肿胀多汁的穴口不自觉地蹭着男人的手指，指尖擦过花核时激起一阵触电般的颤抖。

 

白嫩股间被淫水浸透了，延展性极强的皮绳向两边拉开，深深陷入软肉里，紧压着下方张合不停的肉花。男人没怎么费力就插进了后穴，大开大合地干着体内最敏感的腺体，皮绳依着操干的节奏按压蹭弄着花核与外阴，空虚的粉嫩穴口可怜兮兮地吐着水。  
男人大掌揉弄着胸前两团软肉，敏感乳粒被玩得又痒又热，肿胀通红。湿黏汗水混着稀薄的，带有浓重皮革味道的空气让他窒息，身体各处传来的无尽的快感又祈求着更多，让他不由得大张双腿耸动腰肢迎合着男人的动作。

 

叶常青在小侦探即将高潮的时候解开了口罩的搭扣，罗非急急喘着气，混沌的眼神逐渐恢复清明。半张白净的漂亮脸蛋湿漉漉的，汗水混着泪水涎液，被一只干燥的大手抹得干干净净。他抱着他接吻，解开束缚手腕的皮绳子，往日嚣张鬼怪的侦探趴在他怀里，像一只软了骨头的猫。

他架着他两个膝弯弄他，皮绳束着两只白嫩腿根。粉色的嫩肉充血变成艳红色，紧紧咬着男人硕大的性器。  
“骚货，水真多，小逼好会吸。”  
手指揉捏着膨胀的肉粒和软嫩的花唇，甬道深处的热液撒在性器顶端，穴壁用力绞紧，又被他狠狠撞开。

“啧，真娇气，叫你跪了那么一会儿膝盖就青了。”男人用力一挺身，逼出他一声短促的呻吟。

前身挺立的小东西末端被细皮绳绑着，被干得前后点头，快感不断积聚却无法释放。他带着哭腔求他，却被架着腿弯抱到镜子前，嫩红穴口被男人快速贯穿，又狠又深，乳肉和性器都淫荡地甩个不停，嘴里发出放荡又欢愉的叫声。

细白柔软的身子因为剧烈高潮不断抽搐着，男人又在那具身体里冲撞了几十下，抵着穴心尽数释放在里面。  
两根手指拉开充血的肉唇，浊白精液从合不拢的小孔里溢出来。男人掰着他的脸去看镜子里那个淫荡的地方，道：“这就是骚婊子被男人肏过的逼。”  
手指刺入小穴快速搅弄着，精液混着淫水，顺着皮手套的缝隙一股一股地流下来。他哀叫着泄了一次又一次，在雾气弥漫的浴室里晕了过去。

 

07

“你什么时候放我走？”罗非端坐在沙发上，神色淡淡，指间夹着一根点燃的雪茄。

叶常青饶有兴味地看着他。十分钟前他还在那张沙发上艹他两个穴，黏糊糊的甜水儿把皮垫子浸得透湿。现在他下面那张小嘴里还含着精液，指不定正期待着下一次粗暴的入侵——而他居然在谈条件。

“我出来好久了，”他讲，“就算你不放我回去，老头也会来找你要人。”罗非轻轻笑了一下，“你知道的吧？他让你暂时看着我，可不是一辈子看着我。再说——”

他光裸的腿从睡袍下摆探出来，脚趾搭着深色的桌檐。

“——你玩了我这么久，不腻吗？”

 

『叶警探在家吗？我是巡捕房派来的，探长让您立马过去一趟。』

门口一个声音传来。

『……好，我知道了。』

 

叶常青转过头，发现罗非正仰着颈子看他的笑话。雪白漂亮的曲线在深色皮革靠背上伸展开来，戴着皮手套的手按住那颗滚动的喉结。

“前辈，你在生气吗？”罗非恢复了他平时那种欢快的、找人麻烦的语调，“还有——如果你方便的话，可以送我一副手套吗？”

 

tbc.


End file.
